


Birthday Surprise

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Birthday, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gen, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Phil has planned a special day for Dan's birthday, but when he wakes up on the special day, Dan is no where to be found!





	Birthday Surprise

The older boy walked into the kitchen and stopped short at what he saw on the freezer door: a note from Dan.

"P-Dawg: Out for the day. Cheers, Bear".

Phil couldn't believe what he was reading. It was Dan's birthday and he had so much planned. So many surprises, not to mention the big party tonight. He immediately went into panic mode.

He called Louise, P.J., and Chris and told them the status of the party was in question. They were sympathetic and understandably confused. Phil wondered if he should cancel the reservations, but they all said no. Surely, Dan would be back in time.

Phil decided to be assertive and call Dan, but he didn't pick up; so he left a message.

"Hey D-slice. Happy Birthday! Call me when you get this! I'm being eaten by walruses!"

Hours went by and no return call came.

Finally, he started texting Dan every 10 minutes.

"Happy Birthday! Call me!"

"Hey, give me a call"

"Dan, call me, it's important"

But Phil received no response.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was going on 3pm when he finally got a text from Dan.

"Won't be in til late. Don't worry about dinner, I'll eat on my own. See you tomorrow!"

He immediately texted back.

"Dan, call me right away!"

But once again, Phil got no response.

He called Louise in a panic.

Louise tried to soothe him a bit, "Dan is a bit spacey sometimes, love. I'm sure he just forgot it was his birthday. Tell you what: let's go out anyway and have a good time in his honor, and then when you see him tomorrow, you can show him the pictures and really rub it in! He'll love that!"

Phil wasn't convinced, but agreed and around 7pm, the four met at the posh restaurant, all dressed up for the big non-event.

As they sat at the table, Phil noticed the birthday decorations he had ordered were up and looking great. Black tablecloth and black napkins, Dan's chair adorned with black balloons. They all took pictures and planned on sending them to Dan at exactly noon tomorrow, when they all assumed he would finally be home and awake.

Phil tried to have a good time, but his laughs were forced. He missed his best friend and hated that the element of surprise and all the work he had put into the party was going to waste.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights in the restaurant went down and the stage lights came up. The four friends looked at each other in confusion: this restaurant wasn't known for having dinner shows. The curtain parted, and standing there, dressed all in black, was no other than Mr. Dan Howell.

A karaoke track started playing and Dan immediately launched into "Bring Me to Life" to the surprise of the other guests in the restaurant. Dan's eyes never left Phil's while he sang.

As he launched into the chorus, his four friends stood up and cheered, singing along with enthusiasm, no one louder and with more appreciation than Phil.

The dinner crowd enjoyed Dan's smooth voice and was generous with their applause. Dan bowed theatrically. Then, his eyes never leaving Phil's, said "Phil, please join me, will you?"

Phil ran up, full of stage fright but also curiosity at what on earth was Dan doing. He took the stage and stood to Dan's left, out of habit.

Dan took the mic in one hand and, although Phil didn't notice, the house lights in the restaurant dimmed to nearly dark.

"Philip Michael Lester, "he began, "P-slice, P-dawg, Philly, Phil...." The audience chuckled and Dan continued nervously. "You have literally saved me from myself. You are next to me in this life. In your eyes, I find my inspiration, my creativity, and my comfort. In your voice, I find my solace and my joy. In your arms, I find my peace and my serenity. I never had a best friend until I met you. I never had acceptance until you took me in. I am inspired by your imagination, your intellect and your passion. I cannot imagine living another day on this planet without knowing that I have your back and you have mine. On my birthday, I decided to try to get myself the best present I could ever have. And so ..."

Dan knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring case out of his black jacket pocket.

Phil's cheeks went scarlet and his hands darted up to cover his mouth.

"Philly, my angel, my love, my friend...I love you. Will you marry me?"

The audience gasped.

Phil's eyes, which had never left Dan's, began to tear up.

There was silence in the room. The three friends back at the table were beaming with smiles and pride as they watched their friends onstage in this intimate yet public moment.

Phil slowly removed his hands from his face. He had no microphone, so no one but Dan could hear what he said.

"Dan, you surprise me every single day with your thoughts and your bravery and your sweet and gentle soul. I do not know what I would ever do without you in my life. Yes. Yes, Bear, I will marry you!"

Dan leapt up off the stage and hugged Phil so forcefully he almost knocked him over.

The audience burst into applause, and P.J., Chris and Louise rushed towards the stage to be the first to congratulate the new couple.

In all the commotion, Dan never gave Phil the ring.

At home, that night, in the lounge, Dan had Phil stand to his left and, as he knelt down once more, delivered his speech verbatim and placed the ring on Phil's finger. Then, he handed the matching one to Phil and he placed it on Dan's finger. The bands were a slate grey and had their initials engraved on the inside.

They never took them off. And the next year in Vegas, well .... That's another story :)


End file.
